


Gentlemen Transform

by sleeepisaplace



Series: Gentlemen Universe [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy的暗恋史。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen Transform

Eggsy不止一次的对自己说，别担心，这只是一个阶段。

 

当妈妈开始约会一个比一个随便的男人，停止假装自己还在意Eggsy不赞成的目光的时候，当Eggsy对小学老师、体操老师硬生生的解释自己没办法再来参加课程、培训的时候，当他不小心喝酒嗑药过头，又一次在不认得的床上醒来的时候，常去的pub老板看他的眼神已经从忧心变成了然理解的时候。

 

Eggsy对自己保证，妈妈会玩够了后，回家重新陷入对已故父亲的哀思中，而自己能随时戒掉酒精跟劣质大麻，明天就能重新回到学校过上小混混改邪归正之后的正常生活。可是妈妈在酒精的浸泡下跟一个跟爸爸完全不一样的男人走进了另一段婚姻。而Eggsy又一次收拾行李从海军陆战队训练营回到那个每天都因为争吵而乱糟糟的家，他终于明白过来，这不是什么阶段，这就是他的人生。

 

而Eggsy再清楚不过，酒精能带人逃多远。

 

自从妈妈带着自己搬进了继父的家，他就没怎么回过自己那间十平米不到的小房间，白天能去隔壁的酒吧耗着喝酒，晚上就去街上遛弯偷邻居的车来开，凌晨两点回家能避开十二点回家的继父。这时回家还能撞见睁着大眼睛没睡的妹妹，他喜欢把妹妹从摇篮里悄悄拎起来，给她唱首摇篮曲。

 

Eggsy喜欢这个妹妹，大概是因为她的爸爸花了大半辈子的时间喝酒撒泼吵吵闹闹，她从出生开始就很安静，只要给个奶嘴就能停下哭闹。Eggsy两点回到家的时候，能感觉到空气里争吵过的酒味，继父在卧室里呼噜打得响，而妹妹的摇篮晃晃悠悠随意摆在客厅的角落里，Eggsy确定这不是中午他离开时特意摆好，能晒到太阳的位置。他不太开心的揉揉自己有些充血的眼镜，踱步到摇篮旁边，把它推正，然后他能听见自己沙哑的声音在说，“他们是不是又吵架的时候推你的小船了？嗯？你告诉哥哥，等哥哥——”然后他噤声了，他不知道自己能给这个睁着大眼睛，还全然信任所有人所有事的小家伙什么承诺。

 

他记得在他很小的时候，有个带着黑框眼镜的叔叔给过妈妈一个承诺。他一手抱着妹妹一手伸进衣服领口，摸到那个形似字母K的徽章，妈妈还留着顺滑直发的时候红着眼睛把徽章戴在Eggsy脖子上，解释那个能够拯救他于麻烦之中的电话号码和暗号，告诉他这是爸爸留下的最了不起的遗产。Eggsy不知道妈妈有没有相信过她自己说出口的话，就算真的相信过，那一点点相信也大概早在爸爸预交的房租用尽，他们不得不搬到一个醉鬼男人的沙发上时消失殆尽了。

 

那个叔叔说过，“Eggsy，保管好这个，也照顾好你妈妈。”

 

可是Eggsy的人生，除了有个无法抛弃的狗屎家庭以外，哪里有什么值得被从中拯救的麻烦呢。家庭是不能被从中拯救的，Eggsy带着点喝多了的晕晕乎乎想。他用鼻子碰了碰妹妹软乎乎的小鼻子，“下次他们再踢你的小船，你就悄悄划到一个他们够不着的地方好么？”

 

—————————————————————————————————————

所以当Eggsy再一次遇见Harry的时候，他知道这种仿佛潜入深海不能呼吸的感觉，一定不只是一个阶段。

 

Eggsy知道Harry肯定拥有过很多人，他真正认识他时就知道。这个男人仿佛一直站在云端的悠然姿态，从来不吝啬的讽刺责怪，与让人听完欲罢不能的赞赏，手边的长伞像钢管一般性感又有力，谁不想被他拥有，同时又能永远尝试着让自己去拥有他呢。

 

谁能拥有Harry呢，Eggsy闷闷不乐的想。这个男人如天降恩赐，把他从警察局领出来，帮他解决了Dean的那帮狗腿子。Harry的声音突然响彻那间小公寓，文质彬彬地说着Eggsy听过的最礼貌的威胁。Harry带他见识他前二十几年人生里从没见过的景象，那些店面小而精致，不引人注目却又不容忽视的裁缝店，只出现在电影中的，深入伦敦几百英尺的地下情报组织，还有那满墙熠熠生辉的武器库。Harry喝着酒微微扬起头对他微笑，对他说“跟我来。”Eggsy满心抱怨，他在心里悄悄地回答，“有人对你说过不么，你叫我怎么说不呢。”

 

Eggsy觉得不公平，Harry比他大了二十岁。

 

Eggsy知道一个人二十岁的时候，爱人跟被人爱简直就是世界的全部。但等到四十岁来临，人就不仅仅有爱人了，他们还可以有酒，有瘾，有不可告人的白日梦与肮脏的小秘密。那时被不被人爱都变得没什么关系，更别说提起劲头去爱人了。

 

而Harry又是一个真正的绅士，他默许容忍Eggsy嘻嘻哈哈的穿衣风格，他微笑于他犯着傻气的每一次历史文化背景缺失，他温文尔雅地享受肾上腺素冲过标准范围的过程，他告诉他他们是这个时代的骑士，就像他真正相信骑士精神不死一样。

 

Eggsy觉得自己也要开始相信了。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

Eggsy没能花多少时间能坐在Harry床边，他要带着JB跑步拉练，要应付Merlin想掉了头发开发出来的诡异训练项目，更重要的是，他发现自己不愿见到Harry像凡人一样躺在病床上的样子。如果Harry变成一个凡人，Eggsy还怎么说服自己不去想着拥有他呢。

 

火车前灯刺得他睁不开双眼的时候，他发现自己好像松了一口气，我到死也没有背叛Harry，他想，如果我开口叫Harry为我的骑士，他脸上的表情一定能让我感受到几秒钟后粉身碎骨的感觉。

 

Eggsy有些后怕的，又很骄傲的赢取了跟Harry共处24小时的机会。Harry教他怎么调酒，教他用餐刀叉摆放使用顺序，教他绅士风度可以用伶牙俐齿武装，也可以为拳头刀枪开路。可是Eggsy暗地里希望Harry不是一个那么好的老师。他希望Harry能穿着红睡袍跟他讲讲他爸爸，他想看到Harry头发松散不戴眼镜的样子，他想听Harry讲自己年轻时候的故事。

 

然后Eggsy搞砸了最后一项测试。他换回原来的外套看着镜子中的自己，有点萧索的想到，Harry总算错了一次，我不是什么有潜力的年轻人，我就是那个家庭生活一坨屎，错把别人的梦当成自己的，还打不赢群架的Eggsy。

 

Eggsy才不会承认他是故意把那辆改装出租车开回来的。他赌气的想，难道因为不能射杀一只自己养大的小狗就让他失去再见到Harry的机会了么。

 

他没有想错，Harry第一次冲他发火了，他指责Eggsy又一次错过了他人生中的好机会。他气势汹汹地向他展示泡菜先生的标本，Eggsy在觉得自责诡异又好笑的同时，暗暗注意到Harry没有穿西装，也没有戴眼镜，他甚至穿着拖鞋。然后他就被一个电话叫走了。

 

Harry死了，Eggsy盯着电脑觉得这事儿透过屏幕仿佛不是真的。但是他跟Merlin，Arthur一起看到了镜片上的血，还有他不愿意细想的白色液体。Eggsy冲出Harry的房间，知道只有拯救世界才能让自己不去想本该对Harry说的五句话或者本该对Harry做的五件事。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

世界被拯救了一个星期之后，Eggsy马不停蹄的飞到地球的另一边跟Roxy一起出新任务。而就是在这个时候，Merlin告诉他Harry没死，现在已经躺在Kingsman基地的病房里包着脑袋昏迷了。

 

Eggsy觉得自己变成看到主人放下枪那一瞬间的JB。他知道自己肯定哭了，因为他开始看不清手枪上的瞄准线，手指只剩条件反射一般的扣动扳机。而Roxy在耳边说，“天哪Eggsy，你怎么抖个不停，别开枪了，他们都死了。”

 

Eggsy放声大笑，原来自己之前二十年狗屎一般的人生都是为了这一刻啊，都是为了迎接他的导师，他的绅士，他的骑士，死而复生的这一刻。

 

Eggsy回到伦敦，迫不及待的冲进了Harry的病房，他知道自己又忘记了敲门，他知道Harry恐怕比上一次卧床还要憔悴苍白，但是Eggsy不怕看到他的无助与平凡，他未曾拥有就失去过一次的Harry，至少这次让他享受一次火车碾过的感觉。

 

Eggsy想，他要像JB表达对培根肉的喜爱那样直接，哪怕沾了Harry一身口水哈喇子。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

等到Eggsy真正爬上Harry的床，看着熟睡的身边人，他用特工的小心翼翼隔空描过Harry棱角分明的脸，眼角周围的皱纹，他开始有点闹不清自己究竟想要Harry的性，还是Harry的爱，还是Harry这个人。

 

正在Eggsy撑着下巴直勾勾盯着Harry思考这个问题的时候，Harry突然睁开了眼睛。Eggsy吓得差点跳下床，“妈的难道Merlin还给你们开发了眼皮粘贴式目光探测仪么？”Harry微笑，“我觉得你在想一些根本不需要答案的问题。”

 

Eggsy心中那种飞蛾扑火的苦涩感觉又出现了，他气鼓鼓地扯过被子捂住自己，“你怎么知道。”Harry不必要的在床上使用了特工技能，伸出一条腿把Eggsy拦腰卷到自己身边，“因为你现在在这里。”Eggsy盯着他棕色的眼睛，意识到这不是一双四十多岁人该有的眼睛，这是一双看过了无数敌人好友死在自己面前，经历了无数场由自己主导或不得不主导的屠杀，却仍然温润的眼睛。

 

然后Harry凑过来，在Eggsy额头上落下一吻。而Eggsy觉得有人在灌满了水的，深海一般的训练房里给他安了一个马桶，还留下一截软管。

 

—————————————————————————————————————

Harry从不跟Eggsy一起出任务，虽然他们没有谈论过心知肚明的可能性，但他很感激这个小小的错开安排。Kingsman给他安排了一套房子，他转手把钥匙给了妈妈跟妹妹。Eggsy一年大概有三百个日夜在出外勤中度过，剩下的五十六个，他带着一身伤跟血回到Harry的房子里。有时他在，有时他不在。Harry会用不赞成的目光检查他的伤口为他包扎，或者大半夜的把Merlin从家里拉出来再扭送Eggsy去总部接受常规检查。碰上Harry不在的时候，Eggsy就和衣躺在他床上，回想上一次他们在这张床上度过的美好夜晚。

 

他们不谈论的东西还有很多，他们没有说过爱，没有讲过将来。他们也不谈论自己，Eggsy还是不知道Harry年少轻狂时搞砸过的任务，或者跟Merlin第一次见面的场景。但是，Eggsy微笑着想，我见过了他穿着睡袍头发散开的样子，而我在这里，这就够了。


End file.
